Blizzard
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya almost dies in one of the worst snowstorm in Tokyo history...will he be ok? Read to find out!/ Shizaya/lame summary/fluffy/ rated for language
1. Blizzard

"It's so fucking freezing." Shizuo thought as he stuffed his glove covered hands into his pocket, he hated winter, truly despised the damn season. Mostly because of waking up with a sore throat from the dry air and shivering un-controllably while he walked home.

He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when he tripped over something, making him fall face down in a pile of snow. He jumped to his feet at the feeling of a few snowflakes working their way into his hair and in his shirt; he looked down ready to throw whatever had tripped him so hard it flew out of Tokyo. He brushed the snow off of the object to see it was a person…but…a very familiar person.

"….Flea?" Ruby eyes opened up to stare at the confused blonde; Izaya flashed a smile with blue lips and opened his mouth to try to say something. Shizuo listened closely, but the flea was too weak he couldn't form words.

"Should I take him to Shinra's, or maybe I just need to warm him up…wait why do I care I _want_ the damn flea to die!" Shizuo kicked some more snow on the informant's body and laughed the rest of the way home.

Once the bleach blonde had gotten home he made himself a nice hot cup of hot chocolate and started flipping through the TV channels until one show caught his attention.

"_There will be a very large snowstorm hitting the Ikebukuro area around ten thirty tonight. Citizens are advised to stay indoors and off the roads as to not get caught in this storm; if you are outside during the storm there is a very high chance of hypothermia so again citizens are warned to stay indoors. The storm should go from ten thirty tonight and should lighten up in the morning."_ Shizuo set down the hot mug and sighed at the weather forecast.

"….Hm…I wonder if the flea had gotten out of the snow…yea he probably did, and why do I care anyway? He's a bastard if he didn't get out of the storm then good riddance!" Shizuo took another sip of his hot chocolate and looked out his window; all he saw was a huge sheet of white.

"At least I get the day off because of the storm." Shizuo thought trying to change the subject about Izaya most likely freezing to death in the snow because of him. Another hour went buy and snow continued to cover Ikebukuro in fatal white blanket.

"The flea is fine he definitely got out of the snow by now, he's not dead the damn flea is fine. Stop thinking about him he's absolutely fine." Shizuo kept thinking to himself, even thought he was wrapped in a blanket and his apartment was nice and warm he was still shaking…was he…scared for the brunet?

"….."

"…."

"Dammit!" He screamed into the empty apartment, he grabbed his jacket, gloves, and scarf and quickly put them on. The bodyguard kicked the snow out of the way as he trudged threw the high snow, trying to find where he had left the flea. He shoved his sunglasses in his pocket since they kept getting covered in snowflakes.

He stopped when he felt something other than snow under his feet; he fell to his knees and started digging in the snow until his fingers started to feel numb. He was just about to give up when he saw some of Izaya's fuzzy jacket; he pulled his hood up to keep the snow from going into his jacket and continued to dig. He sighed in relief when he had finally dug up Izaya's frozen body; he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the seemingly lifeless body.

"Izaya….Izaya can you hear me?" Shizuo sad loudly into the informants ear; Izaya slowly opened his eyes and starred at the blonde threw snowflake dotted eyelashes.

"Blink if you can hear me." Shizuo sighed in relief when he saw Izaya blink at him; he hoisted him up bridal style in his arms and started running threw the snow. The snow was coming down so hard that Shizuo could hardly see past his own nose. He stopped when he saw the lit up sign to his apartment building; he gasped in the warm air and carried the brunet threw the empty lobby and into the elevator.

"S-s-shizu-chan." Shizuo clutched the informant tighter, trying to give him some of his body heat. He reached in his pocket and quickly opened the door to his warm apartment; the blonde carried the smaller male to the bathroom and placed him in the tub.

"Ok first you need to get out of those clothes, I was planning on brining you to Shinra's to see if you had hypothermia but I couldn't see a damn thing. We're just lucky I found my apartment building or we would both be dead." Shizuo unzipped the two jackets that were now sticking to the informant's iced skin and discarded them on the bathroom floor. Izaya could still barely open his eyes as his shirt was ripped off of him; but he was able to pry open his eyes when he felt his pants ripped off.

"D-Don't y-you d-d-dare." Izaya said grabbing Shizuo's hand which was heading for his boxers.

"It's not like I haven't seen it a million times when we were in gym class eight years ago."

"F-fuck y-you." Izaya said as his underwear was quickly pulled off and also discarded somewhere in the bathroom. Shizuo pulled the brunet to his feet and turned on the shower; he moved the temperature to as hot as it would go. Izaya hissed as the hot water burned his icy skin.

"Don't be such a baby; I'm going to get some warm clothes for you to wear." Shizuo closed the bathroom door and went into his bedroom to find something for the flea to wear. He grabbed a pair of his boxers, sweat pants, t-shirt, and went back to the bathroom. He swung open the door and placed the clothes on the bathroom counter.

"D-Don't I g-get any p-privacy?" Izaya asked angrily

"It's_ my_ bathroom so no."

"Pervert." Shizuo reached over and put a hand on Izaya's arm which was still pretty cold. He turned off the shower and handed the brunet a towel; he gasped and quickly caught Izaya from falling face forward on the hard floor. The bodyguard knew Izaya was extremely weak from the cold because Izaya had never lost his balance in his entire life. Izaya quickly put on the towel around his waist and pushed the blonde away with shaking hands.

"I-I don't n-need your h-help." Izaya said as he started to slowly put on the clothes. Shizuo lingered there for a while, seeing if Izaya would lose his balance. That came to an end when the brunet slammed the door in his face.

"Want me to make you something to eat flea?" Shizuo asked as he leaned against the bathroom door.

"S-soup and t-tea would be g-good, but if y-you have f-fatty tuna I w-would like that t-to." Shizuo heard through the door.

"Soup and tea it is then." Shizuo went into the kitchen and started making the soup and tea he had promised the brunet.

"I-I would h-have burned all of y-your bartender's uniform's I-if you ripped my o-ne of a kind j-jacket." Shizuo looked back to see Izaya holding up his now sopping wet fuzzy trimmed jacket.

"Damn flea, go put that in the tub I don't want water all over my apartment." Shizuo could see Izaya was still shaking as he walked back to the bathroom. He set the bowl of soup and cup of tea on the table and started cleaning the pot he had used.

"T-thanks S-Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled as he started eating his food.

"So exactly how did you get stuck in the snow?" Shizuo asked as he put the now clean pot away and sat down next to the brunet.

"Well its kind o-of a blur b-but I was pushed in the s-snow several t-times and then I had snow shoved I-in my c-clothes. I was s-so cold I kind of j-just blacked out."

"Tch your lucky I came back for you or you would have been dead, considering how short and skinny you are you don't have a lot of body heat to give off so you probably would have been dead if I left you out there for another hour or so."

"Oh yea? W-why did you come b-back anyway, I-I though y-you wanted me to d-die?" Shizuo was quiet for a while, trying to come up with a reason.

"I want you to die but if anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me."

"…t-then why don't y-you kill me right n-now?" They stared at each other for god knows how long, each trying to think of something to say.

"Look just be grateful that I didn't kill you and am letting you stay with me until the storm lightens up. If you say one more word I swear I will throw you butt naked in the snow, and this time I'll chain you to a building so you fucking freeze to death. I saved your life, gave you clothes and I made you something to eat I'm not a heartless bastard like you so you're in no position to talk. This also doesn't change anything, I still hate your guts and the minute this storm clears up I'm chasing you out of here." Izaya pushed the food and drink that wasn't even half finished across the table and glared at the blonde.

"Oh so now you're going to have a fucking tantrum like a five year old? Just go in the living room and watch TV or something, I don't want to see your damn face." Shizuo grabbed the cup and plate and put them in the sink a little too hard; he cursed loudly as they broke into pieces. He looked back expecting to see Izaya make that damn smile; but to his delight the flea had actually obeyed and was now watching the weather channel.

Shizuo went back to cleaning up the broken glass and left the informant to sulk; after he had calmed down a little he went into his room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. The bodyguard went into the living room and sat on the other side of the couch, as far away from the brunet as possible.

"I don't have any extra rooms so you're just going to have to sleep on the couch." Shizuo starred at the brunet for a while, awaiting an answer but got nothing. Izaya had his eyes locked on the TV and his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"So now you're going to ignore me; you twenty three and you're acting like a five year old. How about saying thank you to me for actually letting you stay here?" Shizuo hissed at the brunet; the blonde flinched when Izaya shot him a dirty look. The bodyguard stood up angrily and grabbed the informant by the collar of his shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shizuo said his forehead pressed against Izaya's; they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity starting daggers at each other. With his knuckles against Izaya's exposed flesh he could still feel the smaller male was ice cold.

"You told me n-not to talk or else you w-would throw me out; I d-didn't want to die in the snow you dumbass p-protozoan." Izaya spat out; Shizuo dropped the male back on the couch and starred at him angrily.

"You really thought I would throw you out into a snow storm; you're the dumbass!" Shizuo barked; Izaya hoisted himself to his feet to face the angry blonde.

"Well that w-would be the perfect way to k-kill me; a slow painful d-death is exactly what you wanted me to h-have." Izaya snapped back

"Why do you keep bringing that up, you want to die so bad? Fine!" Shizuo hoisted the brunet over his shoulder and quickly started running down the stairs of the building, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

"W-What the fuck are you d-doing?" Izaya gasped when he was suddenly flung out the door and had landed in a deep pile of snow.

"I hope you die you damn flea, and if you even try to come back in this building I'll rip you apart with my bear hands!" Shizuo screamed at the brunet who was shivering uncontrollably and was trying to crawl his way out of the snow. Shizuo walked up the stairs now elated at the thought of Izaya freezing in the snow.

"Damn flea deserves it." He thought as he wrapped himself up in a blanket and snuggled into the couch with another cup of hot chocolate. He was just about as relaxed as possible when he remembered the mess that was left in the bathroom. The blonde sighed and moved his way into the bathroom; he starred into the room shocked to see Izaya had taken the liberty of cleaning up himself. He had folded his wet clothes and placed them on the edge of the sink to dry; he had also slung his jacket over the edge of the bath tub to dry. Shizuo felt a lump in his throat at the sight of the flea's clothes, was that…guilt? The flea was bad but…he didn't deserve to die.

Shizuo got back into his winter clothes, ran down the stairs and out the building's front door; determined to find the flea again. He walked around in the thigh deep snow, looking for a hint of Izaya's raven hair. Part of him told him to keep looking but seeing how bad the weather was and how long Izaya had been in it…

"He's dead…because of me." Shizuo thought as he walked home; he thought about Izaya's frozen, lifeless body being found day's later when the snow had melted.

"Why do I feel guilty? I got what I wanted; the flea is dead…why aren't I happy?" Shizuo threw his jacket, gloves, and scarf on the floor as he walked back to his couch. He felt that guilt linger inside of him, biting at his nerves. His eyes widened when he saw wet footprints on his floor, way too small to be his own. He stood up and followed them to his bedroom, he swung open the door and gasped when he saw the clothes he had given Izaya thrown on the floor. He looked up to see Izaya wrapped in every blanket he had and still shaking violently on his bed.

"…Izaya?" Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on the brunet's forehead….he was _freezing! _Izaya turned to face him with blue lips and tear filled eyes.

"P-please d-don't t-throw m-me o-out." Izaya begged; Shizuo kicked off his shoes and started un-wrapping the informant from his blanket cocoon. He flinched when Izaya held his switchblade to his throat when he got his arm free. Shizuo ripped the knife out of Izaya's hand, knowing he was too weak to be able to grip it tightly.

"Relax flea, I think you have hypothermia so you need to warm up fast. I have more body heat then you so if you're close to me you'll warm up faster. The storm is suppose to be over in the morning so I'll get you some cold medicine then; considering how long you've been out in the cold you're probably going to be really sick." Izaya opened his mouth to say something but again nothing came out. Shizuo pulled the smaller body into a bear hug and rewrapped them into a warm blanket cocoon.

"Try to go to sleep." Shizuo said rubbing Izaya's back soothingly, trying to calm the shaking informant down. After a while of being snuggled up against each other Shizuo finally felt Izaya's stop shaking. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt Izaya cover his mouth with his hands and cough violently into them.

"Told you." Shizuo whispered after Izaya had finished his coughing fit.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled into Shizuo's chest before drifting off to sleep in the blonde's arms. Shizuo smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I worked so hard on this and I thought it was so adorable (if I do say so myself). I really hoped you guys liked it and I think I might make another chapter to this where Shizuo is taking care of Izaya while he is sick but I'm not sure. It depends if people like this one so just please review and sorry this is so long! But I hope it was worth the read! <strong>


	2. Sick flea

"Flea, I got your medicine. I called Shinra to see if he could come over and take a look at you but the snow is too deep for Celty to drive in. He said you probably just have a nasty case of a cold, when the roads clear up he said he would come over." Shizuo said as he poured the cherry flavored liquid in a spoon.

_Cough, cough, cough_

"I don't want to take medicine, it's disgusting." Izaya whined into Shizuo's pillow; He felt the blonde put a hand on his shoulder and turn him onto his back.

"No this is the good tasting kind, I used to take it all the time when I got sick…well I haven't got sick in years but I know this is the good kind." Shizuo lied, he just wanted to get this over with.

"But it…" Izaya was interrupted when a spoon full of medicine shoved into his mouth; he whimpered and swallowed the bad tasting liquid.

"You dirty fucking liar." Izaya turned back onto his stomach just to start up in a coughing fit again.

"It's supposed to make you feel better and make you stop coughing. Are you feeling nauseas or is your nose stuffy?"

"Hn…yea…this is your fault."

"What the fuck flea, how is it my fault?"

"You're the one who threw me out in the snow, so it's your fault." Izaya said as a matter of fact; Shizuo ran his fingers threw his bleach blonde hair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just…try not to talk so much, you'll make yourself sicker." Izaya flinched when he felt Shizuo start to rub his back…_was he actually trying to make him feel better_?

"Are you hungry? Maybe if you eat some soup you'd feel better." Shizuo asked as he continued to rub the brunet's back.

"_Groan_…please don't talk about food." Izaya begged as he buried his face deeper into the pillow, trying to forget about the feeling of something moving up his throat.

"Sorry…do you need anything?"

"Maybe some tea will make me feel better."

"That's probably a good idea, Shinra said for you to keep hydrated." Izaya sighed when he felt Shizuo remove his hand and walk out of the room. He really didn't know why the blonde was being so nice to him…maybe he felt guilty...the other half of him hoped it was something…more. He gasped when he felt something shoot up his throat, he jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Flea what kind of tea did you want?" Shizuo peered back into the room to find that the flea wasn't in bed anymore. He flinched when he heard the toilet being flushed and Izaya walking down the hallway back to the bedroom.

"You ok?" Shizuo asked as he watched the informant collapse onto the bed, not having enough strength to pull a blanket over his pale body.

"Do I look ok?" Izaya spat out.

"….Well it's hard to tell…you always look bad." He grinned when Izaya flipped him off; he grabbed the brunet by the shoulder and moved him more onto the bed. After pulling the covers back over the small body he went back into the kitchen to make the flea his tea. Izaya starred up at the ceiling, rubbing his aching muscle and groaning loudly. If Shizuo did feel bad about getting him sick then he was going to make Shizuo feel as bad as he did.

"Here flea." Shizuo put down the cup of tea on the nightstand next to him.

"Ugh…hurts so badly." Izaya whined loudly, exaggerating how much pain he was really in. Shizuo rolled his eyes and put a hand on the informant's forehead.

"You still feel really hot; I'll go get you an ice pack to cool you down." Izaya nodded and watched the blonde walk out of the room. He propped himself against the head board, even though he was sick it was nice to get pampered like this; especially from the blonde. He took the icepack the bodyguard had gotten him and placed it on his heated forehead.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya said giving Shizuo a weak evil grin.

"Don't get used to it flea…I heard there's going to be another huge snowstorm tonight." Shizuo said leaning up against the door frame.

"Guess that mean's I'm stuck here longer eh?"

"Unfortunately yes it does, at least your sick so you're not strong enough to harass me." Shizuo said happily.

"Yea, lucky you." Izaya said going back into a coughing fit, he grabbed another tissue and blew his nose into it.

"Ugh gross flea, if you need me I'll be in the living room. Since you're in my bed I have to sleep on the damn couch….oh and remind me to burn those sheets when you leave." Shizuo said over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Izaya barked as he put the empty cup of tea back on the nightstand.

"What is it now flea?" Shizuo asked turning back around to face the sickly brunet.

"I'm sick, you can't leave me alone." Izaya whined.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to get sick to!" Shizuo said angrily.

"It's _your _fault I'm like this so _you're _the one who has to take care of me."

"But I've been taking care of you all day, what more could you want you greedy flea."

"Well when I got sick when I was little I always felt better after my mom gave me a hot bath sooo you're going to give me a bath." Izaya said giving Shizuo that "I'm up to something" grin.

"Like hell I will!"

"You're so mean Shizu-chan." Izaya said crossing his arms across his chest; Shizuo cursed under his breath and turned around to walk out of the room. Izaya growled and started to cough loudly into his hands; he grinned when Shizuo looked back at him.

"Ow..." Izaya whimpered rubbing his throat; he gasped and went up into a sneezing fit. Shizuo turned around and rubbed the back of his neck, ready to give into the flea's game.

"Dammit flea..." Shizuo walked over to the brunet and helped him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Izaya asked as he was pulled down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Not one word during this." Shizuo said as he sat the informant on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the hot water.

"This should be interesting…" Izaya laughed as he pulled off his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so some of the people who reviewed (and thanks so much for reviewing!) asked for another chapter so here it is! I worked hard on it and I really hoped you liked it. I think I might even make another chapter with Shizuo giving Izaya as bath...wont that be interesting? Hahahahahah but I'm still not sure yet. If I do chapter three it will be a little shorter than this one and the first chapter. Anyway I really hoped you liked this chapter and reviews would be appreciated! Hey after the "Bath" chapter i think i might do a 4th chapter where the powere goes out and Shizuo and Izaya have to be all cuddely for warmth! wont that be cute? if you guys want those two chapters just tell me! i'll be working on them!<strong>


	3. Faking

"_Ahhh."_ Izaya sighed in relief as he sunk down in the warm tub; he looked up to see Shizuo had his head turned away.

"Ok so there's your damn bath, I'll be in the living room." Shizuo said ready to walk out of the bathroom.

"No, you're not allowed to leave just yet Shizu-chan." Shizuo walked back over to the naked informant and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"I'm afraid to ask what you want me to do." Shizuo said his face starting to turn red; he flinched as Izaya grabbed his hand and put a bar of soap in it.

"Wash my back, I can't reach. And if you don't do it right I'll make you wash something even more embarrassing." Izaya turned around so Shizuo had access to his pale back.

"You're going to pay for this flea." Izaya straightened in the tub when he felt Shizuo start rubbing the bar of soap on his back. Izaya absolutely loved being pampered like this, having Shizuo do everything he said made him feel elated.

"Ok all done, feeling better yet?" Shizuo asked ready to bolt out of the room. Izaya actually was feeling better; the steam from the bath was clearing up his sinuses and soothing his throat.

"Not really, why don't you give me a massage? That's probably work." Izaya lied, Shizuo hesitated a while before putting his hands on the brunet's shoulders.

"This is definitely the worst day of my life." Shizuo thought as he massaged the flea. Izaya gasped when he was suddenly dunked under the water; he quickly came back up to the surface and took in the oxygen in pants.

"What the fuck was that for?" Izaya yelled as Shizuo started drying off his hands with a towel.

"Shut up and get out of the damn tub." Shizuo said shoving a towel towards the brunet. Izaya stood up and grabbed the towel from the blonde.

"You're so mean Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He quickly changed into the fresh clothes Shizuo had set out for him and curled back up in Shizuo's bed.

"I hate being sick." Izaya groaned as he was tucked back into the soft bed.

"Well I've never met anyone who likes being sick." Shizuo said who was now pulling another blanket over the informant.

"I think I'm a little hungry, could you make me some soup Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked peering at the bodyguard threw his eyelashes.

"Ugh…fine flea." Izaya smiled happily as the blonde went to make him something to eat.

"If I keep faking that I'm still sick then Shizu-chan will have to do whatever I say…this should be fun." Izaya thought as he lay back against the headboard.

"Here flea." Shizuo placed the bowl of soup on the informant's lap and handed him a spoon.

"What are you thinking protozoan, I'm too sick to feed myself. You have to feed me." Izaya said handing the spoon back to the bodyguard.

"I just gave you a bath I'm notfeeding you, it's like I'm taking care of a two year old!" Shizuo said angrily.

"But Shizu-chan I'm siiiccckk." Izaya said now starting up another "coughing" fit.

"I hate you so damn much." Shizuo said taking some soup into the spoon and holding it up to the brunet's mouth. Izaya opened his mouth and let the blonde feed him to liquid.

"Not bad Shizu-chan." Izaya said as Shizuo scooped up more soup. After Shizuo had fed the faking information broker he went to go get the flea more tea. Izaya started laughing when he heard a loud crash that sounded like some kind of glass object breaking.

"Tch, Shizu-chan broke another plate." Izaya though. He jumped out of the bed and started stretching his muscles. Especially his back a legs since all he was doing for the past two days was sitting in bed and being carried around in the bodyguard's arms.

"What the hell?" Izaya looked up at the sound of something breaking; Shizuo was standing in the doorway with a crushed cup in his hands and tea spilling all over the floor.

"Uh Shizu-chan…it's not what it looks like." Izaya said reaching towards his fuzzy trimmed jacket that had his switch blade in it.

"You bastard, you were faking?" Shizuo screamed

"Well after you gave me a bath I felt a lot better...so I wasn't faking for that long…"

"IIZZZZAAAYYYYAAA." Shizuo shot at the brunet and grabbed his by the neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for stopping it here but if I didn't the next chapter would be sooo short! I'll start on the next chapter now! Sooo please review because I LOVE reviews <strong>


	4. Tied Up

"Come on Shizu-chan, it's not a fair fight if I don't have my switchblade." Izaya said as Shizuo held him off the floor and against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Shizuo just growled and slammed the informant against the wall again, making a whole.

"Hn…you know Shizu-chan if you kill me now you'll have to keep my dead body here until the snowstorm clears up, and when you drag my lifeless body out of the building don't you think people will call the cops?" Izaya said in a mocking tone. He gasped when he was suddenly slung over Shizuo's shoulder and carried into the living room.

"You're going to throw me out in the snow again Shizu-chan? How mean." Izaya was thrown onto the couch face down. He tried to get up but was forced down by the larger male.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Izaya gasped as his hands were bound together, he was suddenly flipped over onto his back and had his feet and legs tied together.

"Now one more thing to make you shut the fuck up." Shizuo said ripping a piece of duck tape with his teeth

"You better n…" Izaya was cut off by his mouth being tapped shut, his eyes widened when he was suddenly dragged towards the front door.

"Stay there…not like you have a choice." Shizuo said standing back and starring at the tied up brunet.

"Bastard's getting smarter." Izaya thought as he tried to wriggle out of his bounds; unfortunately Shizuo had tied them so tight they were literally rubbing into his skin. They both flinched when all the lights in the apartment suddenly turned off. Shizuo cursed under his breath and went over to the light switch.

"Damn weather knocked the power out…ugh it's going to be freezing in here." Izaya watched Shizuo leave the room and then come back with a few large blankets; he waited for Shizuo to come over and wrap him up in a blanket so he wouldn't freeze to death. But the blonde was still pretty pissed off so he wrapped himself in the blankets and sat on the couch, probably planning to take a cat nap.

"You can go freeze to death flea." Shizuo said answering Izaya's angry glare. Izaya sat there watching Shizuo fall asleep all curled up and warm under all his blankets; the temperature dropped rapidly making Izaya start shivering. He lay back onto the floor and tried to pull his hands from behind his back, behind his legs, and to the front of his body. Since the brunet was very flexible he was able to accomplish this; he ripped the duck tape off with the tips of his fingers and started biting threw the bounds on his hands. When that didn't work he tried untying the ropes that bound his legs together so he could run and get his switchblade.

"After I get out of this I'm stripping Shizu-chan and tying him up like that." Izaya thought evilly as he tried to get un-bound.

"Dammit Shizu-chan I'm freezing!" Izaya said now completely frustrated at the ropes.

"Guess what flea?" Shizuo mumbled from under the blankets.

"What?"

"….I don't give a fuck." After trying to break free for another ten minutes Izaya just ended up slamming his hands against the door.

"What do you think you're doing flea?" Izaya looked up to see Shizuo standing next to him.

"W-what does it l-look like; I'm f-fucking freezing and all t-tied up." Izaya said angrily, he gasped when he was suddenly picked up bridal style in Shizuo's arms.

"I'm way too tired to deal with this right now." Shizuo said as he lay back down on the couch with Izaya on top of him. He wrapped the blankets around them both and snaked his arms around Izaya's waist.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." For once Izaya actually obeyed, he nuzzled his head under Shizuo's chin and fell asleep to the sound of Shizuo's lightly snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know some people might think its OOC at the end but it's really not since Izaya was all tied up. I thought this was a cute way to end this fanfic so I hope you all liked it! The next fanfic I'm doing is most likely going to be a Matt X Mello fanfic for Death Note. But don't you guys worry I'm still going to right Shizaya and Izuo fanfics' because they're such a perfect couple! <strong>

**P.S- Sorry if I didn't catch any other spelling and grammar mistakes in this last chapter, I re-read it a couple times to find them and I think I caught them all!**

**P.P.S- PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE **


End file.
